Various types of fishing rod racks are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a folding fish rod holder and rack apparatus including a rectangular base frame and a foldable rectangular stand. What has further been needed is for the rectangular base frame to have a triangular front cross member, a back cross member and a medial cross bar. What has also been needed is for the rectangular stand to have a pair of telescoping support beams and a top mantle. Each of the parallel support beams is disposed at the cross bar and hingeably attached to the rectangular base. The foldable rectangular stand is either in a collapsed position with the top mantle proximal to the triangular front cross member of the rectangular base frame, or alternately, the top mantle erect above the cross beam of the rectangular base. What has also been needed is a plurality of evenly spaced circular girp holds on the top mantle and on the back cross member to secure the butt of a fishing pole. Finally, what has also been needed is a plurality of padded rod grooves configured to secure the tip of the fishing rod. The folding fish rod holder and rack apparatus thus allows a user to not only securely store fishing poles, but to store fishing poles in a variety of configurations.